Seven Minutes
by DrarryJohnlock18
Summary: They say when you die you see your life in seven minutes. Draco has a brain tumor. *Major Character Death* Drarry slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! New fanfic. WARNING THIS IS VERY SAD so yeah. Some of the chapters will be quite short but what the hell plz reveiw. plz ~ Draco**

_They say when you die you see your life in seven minutes._

Glioblastoma multiform.

Draco forced a breath between his teeth, reaching for Harry hand. Gripping it tightly, the hospital chair making a rustle as he shifted his weight.

"Operating is an option but the success rate is under ten per cent"

Ten per cent. That is all he had. For every ten people one survived.

Suck the breath in. Suck the breath out. In out in out in out.

"Don't… Don't I have…?" His throat closed up, his heart hammered and his head pounded.

_Is your head pounding or is it the tumour, the tumour growing in you, killing you, only ten per cent, only ten, life without Harry, life without life._

The Nurse looked too quiet. Too calm. Too knowing. Did he know even then he was dying? Did it show up on the test? Did she know when he first came here?

It started with the head aches, the dizziness, and the nausea. Thinking it was the flu. Thinking it wasn't fatal. Thinking it wasn't goingto kill me so slowly.

Leaving him behind

Leaving Harry behind.

He held him tighter, needing to feel safe. He couldn't hear what anyone was saying. It was all blurred. Everything. Everything so meaningless now he had no time.

One year.

One small year.

One year to travel the world.

One year to marry Harry.

One year to have a child.

One year to grow old.

One year.

He didn't have enough time.

It used to flow like a waterfall, too much of it at one time. Drowning you, overwhelming you. But now, it wasn't there. He was about to jump off the edge and plunge.

"Thank you Doctor." He heard Harry say shakily. _I have one year. _Harry stood up. _One year left with this incredible man. _They stood shakily and left the room, Draco leaning on Harry's arm. As soon as the door clicked close Harry spun and held Draco tight to his chest, feeling the blonde boy start to shake and Harry buried his face into his hair.

"Harry…" He cried, his arms wrapping firmly around his waist, not letting go. Never letting go.

"I can't lose you." Harry whispered back, holding Draco closer, scared he might slip away like ash. And take what was left of his heart with him as he went. They stood for a while, just outside the door, not moving, not speaking, not breaking about. Just being. And that was all they needed for now. Each other.

"I love you." Was all Draco replied, muttering into Harry's collarbone.  
"Always."

* * *

364 days left. Make a Bucket List.

Harry looked over from the kitchen, looking through the arch and frowning. He could work out Draco's blonde hair, hunched over something he was writing on the table. He softly walked over, looping his arms around his neck and pecking over his shoulder, kissing his hair.

"What are you doing love?" He asked, trying to work out the writing. Draco turned and kissed Harry softly, before answering.

"I am making a Bucket List. I read it in one of your muggle books." Harry frowned, grasping Draco's arm and sitting down next to him, looking into his eyes.

"There is a chance that-"

"Harry." Harry stopped talking, his shoulders slumping.

"I know, it's just... I need to hold onto something." He sighed, holding Draco's hand to his face.

"I know Darling, But, we are doing to make the most of this and I am going to do everything on my bucket list!" Harry smiled at Draco enthusiasm and pulled it across the table, his eyes skimming it over.

_Bucket List  
__Make a Bucket List__  
Get a cat_

"You can't see it!" Draco protested, sticking his tongue out.

Harry huffed as Draco pulled the list back, grinning.

"Get a cat?" Draco looked confused, shrugging.

"I like cats." Draco stood up and sat on Harrys lap, looping his arms around Harry waist and snuggling his head into Harry's neck. Harry smiled and hugged him back, resting his head in Draco's hair and inhaling his smell. Sighing.

"Love You." He muttered quietly, feeling his eyes start to prickle.

"I love you more." Draco replied, his voice thick too. Draco kissed Harry softly then pulled back.

"I must finish the bucket list." He said, abruptly standing up. He walked to the other side of the table and picked up the quill.

_Bucket list._

_Make a Bucket List._

_Get a cat._

_Propose to Harry._

_Marry Harry._

_Go to a Muggle film place thing._

_Go to 'Tropiquaria'._

_Cook a meal for Harry._

_Take Harry to Canada._

_Run the race for life._

_Celebrate Christmas once more_

_Write a book. _

_Don't let Harry get sad._

Draco looked up and sighed. All he wanted to do was be with Harry but even that had been taken away from him.

_They say when you die you see your life in seven minutes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sooooo new chapter and yeah! Plz review! oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

_They say when you die you see your life in seven minutes. _

* * *

"I got an Idea, follow me!" He jumped up and pulled a very confused Draco after him, grabbing the car keys and still smiling like an idiot.

"What are you doing?!" Draco laughed, sliding into the car seat and looking at his excited boyfriend. Harry leant over and quickly gave Draco a kiss.

"Number Two of your bucket list." Draco shook his head and laughed.

"Us? Getting a _cat_?" Harry nodded.

"Thank you thank you thank you Harry!" Draco said jumping up and down throwing his arms around Harry, pulling him into a kiss. Harry pulled away and started the engine.

"A cat! I can't even… YESSSS!" Draco celebrated as Harry shook his head. After a while Harry pulled into the RSPCA.

"What's this place?"

"The RSPCA, it rescues animals and I thought we could adopt a cat from here." Harry said, getting out of the car and opening the door for Draco.

"Thank you." Draco stood up and walked inside, Harry following closely behind. He pulled the door open and let Harry go first.

"Excuse me?" He said to the woman behind the desk.

"Yes?" She answered politely.

"My partner and I are looking for a cat." He stated.

"I'll just get someone to show you." She said standing up. Draco moved forwards and grasped Harry's hand.

"Thank you." He whispered, dropping his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"Anything for you Dray..." Harry whispered back. The woman returned with another female in tow.

"Follow me." She said curtly. Draco raised his head and followed, dragging Harry along. They made their way down a single corridor and into a room. The sound of mewing hit Draco's ears and his smile widened. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand. It was his way of telling the blonde to slow down. Draco peered around and a small black cat caught his eye.

"That one. I want that one." He said softly, resting his head on Harry's shoulder once again. Harry nodded.

"Okay…" He said softly kissing Draco's head.

"We'll have that one if that's okay." Harry addressed the woman.

"Of course." She picked up the cat and put him in a box.

"Make sure you feed him, give him water, sufficient room, and lots of space to play." She said as she handed the box over. The trio walked back to reception and Harry paid the contribution.

"Thank you." Draco said, taking the box as they walked out.

* * *

Harry looked over to the meowing box for the hundredth time with what Draco could have sworn was fear in his eyes.

"Out of all the cats Draco." He smiled, Draco's eyes to busy looking lovingly at the cat in the box on his lap. They had spent only two minutes looking at fluffy white adorable fluffy white kittens when Draco spotted…. Snape the Second. Draco looked up with big puppy eyes.

"He was the runt of the litter Harry, we couldn't just leave him there! He would have been bullied by all the mean big cats!" Harry smiled and looked over again, his eyes meeting with Snape's. The 'Runt' was tiny, just like the women said, and was completely black with one white patch over its dark green eyes. And it looked evil. Very evil.

"Okay okay!" He said. Draco crawled over to Harry and leant in. His lips met with the inky haired boy's. His tongue demanded entrance as his hands trailed down to Harry's lips, making him moan. Harry tugged at Draco's hair and the blonde inhaled sharply. He let his tongue explore all the familiar places in Harry's mouth as Harry's hands made their way up Draco's shirt. Harry launched forward and pinned Draco to the floor. Draco slipped his hands inside Harry's jeans making him shiver with pleasure. The shorter boy ground his hips against Draco's and the blonde shuddered.

"I love you Harry." He whispered into Harry's ear.

"I love you too."

* * *

_They say when you die you see your life in seven minutes. _

* * *

**Plz review and tell your friends! OXOXOXOXO And read our other fanfics! we would be very grateful!**


End file.
